It All Started Like This
by MariLovesHerBrittana08
Summary: Angelica Lopez-Pierce asks her mami, Santana the question that every kid probably asks their parents "How did you and Mommy meet?" and Santana sure does tell her everything about the life of Brittany and Santana as a couple.
1. The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face

**I would just like to point out that I don't own Glee or anythbarely rated..well this story..but uhhm yeah. This is my first fic, so i'm pretty nervous about toto you guys will react.**

_"Mami, can you tell me a story?" little Angelica Lopez-Pierce asked Santana while sitting on her lap. Santana tightened her arms around her tiny daughter's waist and asked "Is there any specific story you want, mija?" Santana asks then chuckles softly while Annie rubs her chin in deep thought. "I wanna know all about you and mommy!" she exclaims with an excited twinkle in her eye. "All of it?" "Yeah, Mami everything!" "Hahaha. Okay cariña, get ready cause it's a big story!"..._

Five year old Santana Lopez walks with her mami, Analisia, clutching her hand for dear life as they walk through the park by her brand new home. The Lopez family has just bought a house and moved into a small town in Ohio called Lima. Florentino Lopez has gotten offered a job as head surgeon at Lima Heights Hospital.

Santana is a very shy tomboy. Ana and Tino worry that she'll never break out of her shell and make friends, they know something is different about their daughter, the way she turns down dresses for overalls and a worn out pair of Chuck Taylor's. It doesn't bother them as much as her shy personality does, but just shrugs it of while they enjoy the day.

As they walk by the playing children, Ana crouches down, gently takes her daughter's cheek and says "Mija, do you want to go play with those kids over at the playground?" Santana just frantically shakes her head and cowers away in between her ma's legs to wrap her arms tightly around her waist. Ana looks up while putting a comforting hand on her daughter's back and notices a little blonde-haired girl around Santana's age doing little twirls on top of a hill. She puts a hand under her daughter's chin and says "Santanita, do you see the girl on the hill? She looks nice and fun! Go play with her mija, i'll keep an eye on you from that bench under the tree." Santana reluctantly nodded and headed up the hill to go visit this little dancing girl.

She cautiously walked up to her and the blonde stopped immediately and just stared at her. Santana was at a loss for words. Never in her life has she seen such a pretty girl, and it surprised her. "Pretty" is the only thing that came out of Santana's mouth and she just looked at the ground embarrassed while her cheeks reddened. Then she heard the blonde girl giggle..and then mumbled "You have the prettiest laugh I ever heard." causing the other girl to grin and giggle again. "Thanks. My name is Brittany S. Pierce, what's your name?" "S-S-Santana Lopez." Brittany ran up to her wrapping her arms around her neck pulling her into a hug and saying "You have a pretty name. We are gonna be the bestest friends forever!" Santana returned the hug and said "Yeah, we are." Brittany grabbed her hands and pulled her towards the center of the hill saying "Dance with me, San!" and they twirled and swayed, giggling and having a good time. But then came a loud "SANTANA! IT'S TIME TO GO HOME!" she looks at the bottom of the hill to see her Mami waving her over. She looks back at her new found friend to find her crying her baby blue eyes out. "Why are you crying? Please don't cry!" said Santana in a worried tone. "I-I d-don't w-w-want y-you to g-go!" choked out a crying Brittany. "Don't worry Britt-Britt, we'll see each other again, I promise, I live here now!" Through watery eyes Brittany looks up at Santana and holds out her pinky, saying "Pinky promise?" Santana instantly locks her pinky with Brittany's saying "Pinky promise." From then on, Santana knows she has to do everything she can to keep Brittany from crying.

**Please review! Don't be afraid! I want to know if you guys will want me to continue this story!**


	2. He Had It Coming

**I DO NOT OWN GLEEEEE! Quinn doesn't get pregnant in my story, it's just a rumor, and now i jumped ahead to high school. Enjoy!**

The two girls were inseparable from the moment they met at the park that day.

They would spend at least three nights together, even during the school year.

By now at age sixteen, these two are inseparable. They have a plus one, or in this case a leader to them she is named Quinn Fabray. They get called "The Unholy Trinity" by everybody, because they have a reputation by being the top three HBIC within McKinley High.

The trio is on top and has been ever since Quinn became Varisty captain of the school's cheer leading squad or "Cheerios". She had a pregnancy scare her sophomore year, but that just turned out to be a nasty rumor in which the trio had made sure to take down the freshman boy who made it.

Santana's mind was having a bit of disagreement with her heart. She doesn't think it's right, but she's been having these strange feelings for her blonde best friend Brittany.

Now, being a part of the Unholy Trinity, these three were all about the teasing and not about the pleasing...except Santana.

She was in denial, she has been fooling around with Brittany (not all the way, of course) while sleeping with many guys. She pushes away her feelings of love for Brittany by sleeping around with boys, claiming it's how she always felt about Brittany.

Her dad opened a hospital, called Lopez Hospital and since he rarely has to go in, he always is on vacation with Ana, leaving Santana alone. She has vowed to take care of Brittany, which is what she has done with flying colors. Never again since that day has Brittany shed a tear at Santana's fault, and now she is the only one who can fix her blonde best friend's heartbreaking tears.

Santana is at her locker, putting her stuff away when Brittany skips over to her and says "Hi San, guess what?" with a huge grin on her face. "Tell me Britt-Britt!" Santana demands with a curious glint in her eye. "I finally had sex for the first time last night!" exclaims Brittany. That's like a bullet to Santana's heart, shattering it and all she sees is red and doesn't bother to hide we anger. "With who?" she asks through gritted teeth. "Sanny, calm down okay? It was with Puck." Brittany says in a soft, yet confused tone. As Brittany goes to link their pinkies, Santana yanks her hand away, shoves her books in her locker, slams her locker and runs down the opposite direction away from the source of her heartbroken tears.

She runs into someone. Looking up she realizes it's the last person she wants to see. Noah Puckerman. "Lopez, how about you and i go back to my place tonight and we can break my new headboard..oh wait, never mind, your girl Brittany already did that. You never told me she was such a freak between the sheets, i think it's hot, and i'll definitely put her on my list of keepers..along with you of course." he says with a smug grin and a wink. Santana loses it. "FUCK YOU PUCKERMAN! HOW YOU MANAGE TO GET PUSSY, I WILL NOT KNOW! NOT ONLY DID YOU START A RUMOR ABOUT "RAW DOGGING" IT WITH QUINN AFTER SHE REFUSED TO FUCK YOU, YOU BEGGED US NOT TO TELL! GUESS YOU SECRET'S OUT HUH? OH YEAH, WITH BRITTANY, I WOULDN'T BE SURPRISED IF SHE FELT NOTHING WHEN SHE WAS WITH YOU, CAUSE I KNOW I SURE AS HELL NEVER DO, ARE YOU SURE YOU EVEN HAVE A DICK? BECAUSE I CAN NEVER EVEN FEEL IT. TOUCH BRITTS AGAIN AND I'MA GO ALL LIMA HEIGHTS ON YO ASS."and with a stern kick to the balls, she turns around to glare at a crowd all laughing at Puck as he's groaning on the ground. She sees her favorite pair of baby blue eyes and favorite pink lips shaped in an "o", and she is reminded why she was running in the first place. With one final glare to the rest of the crowd, she takes of.

She sees Brittany scramble to follow her and runs to the locker room, slamming the door behind her, still hearing Brittany screaming "SANTANA!" and running after her. Santana scrambles to lock the door and exhales a sigh of relief when she hears the click of the lock. She leans back against the door, and breaks down, sliding down the door, and putting her head between her knees. She can no longer hold back her tears about hearing about Brittany losing her virginity to an asshole like Puck.

Brittany runs past the locker room, but stops when she hears the sound of someone crying, she recognizes the person immediately and her heart breaks. She puts her ear up to the door, and that noise just breaks her heart continously. She doesn't want her soul mate to be crying. Yes, Brittany is in love with Santana, unlike Santana, she isn't confused by it, but she just knows Santana will freak out and she doesn't want to lose her best friend..well only friend really, her and Quinn are just kinda friends for the image.

Santana just can't take it, she knew it would happen eventually but she didn't think it would hurt this bad _Why does this hurt so bad?_ Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. "Oh my god, I'm in love with Brittany." she gasps to herself..or so she thought, then after that moment she scoffs "Why would she love a girl, let alone me. I'm just her best-friend, that's probably all i'll be to her. She's too good for me anyway."

Brittany is still on the other side of the door and gasps at what she hears, it's what she wanted to hear since they were in eighth grade, why doesn't she feel excited and happy? She just so desperately wants to scream _I Love You Too San! I always have!_ But the words die on her lips. _I caused Santana this kind of heartbreak? I can't believe this. She thinks to herself. But wait, maybe if I come clean to her first, she'll come clean afterwards? Yes that's perfect!_ And with that, Brittany wipes at the few tears she has shed, with a determined face struts to her car with new found confidence while formulating a plan to get herself a new girlfriend. On her way out she runs into Puck. He immediately throws on a charming smile and says "Hey pretty thing, you want to come over tonight and have a replay of last night?" Brittany is not amused. "No but Noah, I have a question, well two actually. One, aren't you suppose to feel something during sex? Cause I didn't feel a thing, i completely faked it. And two, I don't recall breaking any headboards last night, do you?" she deadpans in a loud voice, grabbing some attention of some students. Puck looks around, seeing people laughing again, and he sees red _I'm not about to be dissed by two girls today, that's not the Puckasaurus way_ *SMACK* he slaps Brittany right across the face.

Brittany stands there in shock. She grips her face because she is so surprised, and it hurt so bad that she starts crying really loudly. She hasn't cried this loud since she was four.

_That cry..I know that cry.._ Santana sprints out of the locker room and sees Brittany right after Puck had done something to her. _He looks so smug. I don't like the looks of that._ "PUCKERMAN! WHAT DID I SAY?!" she yells as she sprints down the hallway and tackles him to the ground, making sure to put all her body weight on her right knee that she strategically landed right on his dick, again. He cries out in pain. She lays a furry of punches on him, before she hears the softest whisper from Brittany

"San, stop. Please." And as if on auto-pilot, she gets off of Puck and wraps her arms her best friend as she cries. "Shhh, it's okay Britt, i'm here, come on, let's go get you some ice." Santana says softly. Brittany sniffles before she gasps in horror. "SANNY! Your hand!" Santana looks at her hand to see her knuckles all purple and broken. She chuckles softly "Change of plans, we are going to the hospital to fix up my hand, and get some ice for your face, okay?" she asks. Brittany nods and says in a panicked tone "Santana, i'm scared." Santana stops, let's go of Brittany's pinky to gently grab Brittany's hurt cheek with her good hand, locking eyes with her Santana says "I'm here now, and i'll protect you, always." "Pinky promise?" asks Brittany in a small, scared tone while holding up her pinky. Santana smiles _yep, i'm definitely in love with this girl, and 100% whipped _"Pinky Promise." she says as she links their pinkies and begins to lead them down the hallway.

**And there we have it folks! Any thoughts, recommendations? I'm not thinking this story is gonna be too long, probably between nine and like thirteen. I'm debating sexy times. Probably, probably not, who knows? I don't even know yet! But anyways, review please! I love to hear feedback!**


	3. I Love You, Like Never Before

**Next chapter friends! I do not own Glee! Also, Brittany isn't stupid in my story! Enjoy!**

"I don't understand how you aren't in pain from you hand, it looks like it hurts. Can I take a closer look?" asks Brittany quietly. "Sure, B." replies Santana. Brittany gently takes a hold of her right hand, and studies her bruised and swollen knuckles. "Oh honey, it looks like all four knuckles are completely broken." Brittany softly notes to Santana.

Santana looks down shyly from the term of endearment she just heard out of the love of her life..man I could get used to this..thinks Santana..or so she thought. She didn't realize she just said this out loud.

Brittany looks confused and says "get used to what, sweetheart?" Santana becomes a deer in headlights...shit she heard me..."uhhm..uhhh..can we..uh, uhhm, can I tell you later..? I..uhh I got a lot on my mind and uhh, I need to sort it..Out! Yeah, sort it out, ya know..stuff." stutters a flustered Santana. Brittany giggles..she's so cute when she's flustered.."you're so cute, you always know how to make me feel better!" "Of course Britt-Britt, it's what I was made to do!" she replies with a playful wink.

They make their way to the hospital, and Santana gets rushed into the emergency room, while they get some ice for Brittany's swollen cheek after suffering a tongue lashing from the Fiery Latina.

Santana sits on a hospital bed with her hand in a doctor's careful hands as she re-breaks her bones in her knuckles to get them into place. Brittany holds her left hand and feels really guilty and can't bare to look at up at the Latina. Santana notices and says "B, what's the matter?" For some wacky reason she doesn't feel what this lady is doing to her hand, other than the occasional wince. She'll claim to be too badass to feel the pain, but we all know it's the adrenaline. Brittany looks up with sad, guilty, watery eyes and says "This is all my fault.." and breaks down into a fit of tears.

"Brittany, please don't cry. This isn't your fault! I don't want you to blame yourself for this!" exclaims the Latina in a worried, yet soft tone. She doesn't want the blonde to feel guilty at all. It's not her fault she couldn't keep her emotions in check. Santana should've put on a fake smile instead of running away.

"B..please, stop crying. This isn't your fault..it's mine. I shouldn't have been so upset that you fucked Puckerman. If I wouldn't have been so pissed and jealous of him than I wouldn't have ran off. Only I get to touch the woman I love in that way, it's how I wanted it to be..technically it doesn't count cause he's got nothing there but it still should've been me, not that asshole..." she rambles, then gasps and slaps her hand over her mouth after removing it from the Blonde's grasp.

Brittany just gasps as well. Both forgetting a very curious doctor as she quietly fixes Santana's hand, feeling bad for tainting the cute moment.

"Uhhhhm...I..uhhhh, I uhhm didn't mean to say that.." Santana looks down embarrassed. "I love you too, Santana Maria Lopez." states Brittany in a confident whisper. Santana's eyes bulge out of her head as she snaps them up to look at Brittany. Her heart is beating her chest while her stomach is fluttering like an enclosed case of trillions of butterflies.

"R-r-really..?" whispers Santana in shock. "Yes really. Honey, I realized that i've been in love with you since the eighth grade." states Brittany matter-of-factly. "I'm scared..." states the Latina breathes. "Shhhh" says Brittany as she puts her thumb over the brunette's lips while the rest of her fingers rest on her cheek. "Let me take care of you for once. Let me be the one to show you off. Please Santana?" asks Brittany softly, lips just centimeters from her favorite plump ones. "Let me show you how it's better when you're in love." she whispers against trembling lips. Santana just nods because words fail her. Brittany moves her thumb to trace her cheek and Santana closes her eyes to brace herself as a set of pink lips connect with hers in a soft, tender kiss.

*Cough, cough* is what they hear before they jump apart, breathlessly. The doctor just goes back to swiftly wrapping gauze around her hand, and throwing a small brace on it. "Miss Lopez, no pressure is to be applied to this hand, you hear? No gripping anything. This hand is to play dead for the next six weeks. Your left hand is your best friend now. Be gentle with your hand okay? You shattered your knuckles, it was hard to fix them. But I got it, you're lucky I didn't have to break out the plaster cast." she states to Santana sternly before saying "Miss Pierce, ice your cheek, and change her gauze twice a day, once before she wakes up, and once before she goes to sleep. Don't forget the medicine along with the changed gauze. That's right, you'll stay with her for the next six weeks, i've had my nurse inform your parents and the Lopez parents so you two are all set. Have a nice day girls, but don't get too handy with your hand there, Miss Lopez." she adds with a cheeky wink.

Santana's cheeks burn and she looks down frantically nodding. "You girls are all set to go, here is six weeks of gauze and her medicine she needs. Take care." As soon as the doctor has left Santana grabs the Blonde's hand, interlacing their fingers, making Brittany's heart soar and walks out to the car.

Brittany slows to a stop outside the car and says, "San, can I see your good hand?" the Brunette quickly gives the blonde her hand and gasps when Brittany places it on her chest, right on her heart. "Please don't break it." she says with such a soft voice. "Don't worry, I won't. I love you too much, Brittany Susan Pierce." Brittany looks up shyly "Pinky promise?" she asks holding out her pinky. Santana's heart soars, she grabs the pinky with her own, gently kissing Brittany on the lips saying "Pinky Promise." Kisses her softly one more time before setting the keys down into the Blonde's hand. "Now take me home, I wants to get my cuddle on with my new nurse." says Santana with a wink before jumping in the passenger seat.

**Boom, another chapter done! You know, I didn't want to prolong the dating process, just wanted them to get on with their lives,typing know? I like throwing in curve balls while they're together, not just friends ;) review please!**


	4. Baby Please Don't Go

**_Santana_ POV**

Wow! I am so damn stupid! Why didn't I just grow some god damn balls to her before? I can't believe I didn't just stop pushing away my feelings. I've been in love with Brittany Susan Pierce since the ninth grade!

Why did I insist on waiting and being scared? Look at me now! Here I am, driving back to my house holding the soft, pale hand that fit so well in mine. The owner of said pale hand being the most gorgeous girl i've ever laid eyes on in my life. I can't believe I didn't realize I was in love with her. I mean i've known i'm a lesbian, i've accepted that. I have an overwhelming need to do anything and everything to protect this girl, forever. Oh, the feels. I'm so whipped already, this is crazy.

"Honey, is that Rachel Berry over there on the park bench?" I snap out of my day dream when I hear that voice.

Rachel Berry, my other best friend. She's hilarious, perverted, a closet whore, annoying as fuck, but still one of the only people I really care about and trust. She moved to Carmel High to be with some guy who looks like Mr. Schue's son. No seriously, he does. It's fuckin' weird as hell.

Contrary to popular belief, Rachel Barbara Berry is indeed one of my best friends, she helped me come to terms with my whole being gay or whatever. She has two gay dads, obviously in this podunk shithole, i'll talk to her about it. But yeah, her and her dads took me in for like three quarters of the summer, and they like took me to Pride, PFLAG stuff and just taught me not to hate myself for being gay, or push the feeling away. Enough story time, back to the point.

Hmmm, I wonder why is Rach sitting out there all alone?

"I'm gonna go make sure she's okay, baby?" I tell Brittany as I pull over next to the park bench she's at.

"Okay San, please be careful."

"don't worry Britt, I'll be careful." I say with a playful wink.

"Pinky promise?" she asks me in a small voice. God, she is so cute.

"Pinky promise, Babe." I reassure her with a genuine smile. Didn't see that shit coming, I like actually smile all on my own now. Wow.

I pecked her lips. Once. Twice. Three times. God I cannot get enough of her! YOLO i'm just gonna keep kissing her. Peck. Peck. Peeeeeeecccck. Shit she is adding tongue, this is getting hot. Might as well play tonsil tag with this girl, she's beautiful! "Babe. I've. Got. To. Go. Now. Or. I. Will. Never. Leave. And. That. Is. Not. Okay." i say in between kisses, how am I denying this? As she finally releases my lips She murmurs "My hero." against my lips and my heart skips a beat.

Great, now I have to go face Rachel with this goofy grin. This whole "i'm in love" look is making me look weak. Santana Lopez doesn't do weak. I am strong, and so badass. Whatever, she'll find it out eventually. Might as well sport this look because it'll always be here with Brittany around.

"Hey Rach! What are you doing here? I thought you were at Carmel High! Love the makeover by the way." I say to her as I approach her. She looks up and gasps. Oh yeah, my cast. How the fuck did I drive and hold B's hand? Oh yeah, cause i'm too badass not to.

She asks me what happened, "fuckin' beat the shit out of Puckerman cause he was rubbing all up on Brittany, it was badass." she smirks as I say this proudly. "Badass." she agrees.

"Okay seriously Rach, tell me what the hell happened, why are you looking at me and not fucking that pretty boy wanna-be from Carmel?"

She gazes up at me and just bursts into tears! OH SHIIIIT! What is this, I must comfort this dumb bitch.

"Rach, seriously what'd he do?" I ask after putting my arm around her in a soothing type of way.

"He-e B-broke up w-with m-me and-and-and h-he thre-ew eggs at-t m-me." she sputtered out through tears.

"OH HELLLL NO!" i say, i'm pissed!

Next thing I know she's giving me this fuckin' weird ass look while i'm sitting next to her.

She lunges at me planting her lips on mine and I freeze. SHIIIIT! As soon as I feel her lips I move back and stare at her. Then I hear a choked sob and look up to see Brittany getting out of the car walking in the direction of home. Get it together Lopez! Go get her! I gotta say to snap myself out of this trance. I get up, and stare at Rachel.

SMACCK!* I slapped her. I'll apologize later. I run after a crying Brittany, fuck the screaming Rachel behind me, fuck the damn car that's running. The only thing important is the collapsed blonde on the ground about eighteen feet in front of me.

WHY WHY WHY! Why do I always get something amazing and

My whole life is sitting there, broken in front of me, and it's all my fault.

**and there you have it, sorry about the delay.**


	5. Regrets Collect, Like Old Friends

Santana cautiously approaches the crying girl in front of her, unsure of how to do this. She's intentionally ignoring Rachel in the background yelling out her name in anger.

If you didn't read the last chapter well enough...yes, Rachel kissed Santana, and Santana slapped the bitch, because really who wouldn't? Even though Brittana's relationship status hasn't been discussed, both Brittany and Santana had assumed they were together...damn those two really need to talk shit out, assuming that can be bad, right? I mean technically, they're both single..just got that tunnel vision for one another..nbd. Sorry, back to the story now.

As you already know, Brittany is on the floor crying! How can Santana do this to her? They had just gotten together..wait..no they weren't officially together..AHHH! This sucks! How does this happen? Now she's frustrated with her brain for accusing Santana of cheating, she obviously didn't! They aren't officially together. Panic started to rise afterwards "does Santana not want to be my girlfriend..? She would've already asked me..right? Shit! I could've asked her too! Damnit." It's safe to say that Brittany's mind is all over the place! Poor girl, she must be in a glass case of emotion.

Santana on the other hand feels TERRIBLE..emphases on the "terrible". She's beating herself up! She not only broke a promise to herself by making Brittany cry, she MADE Brittany cry! That's a crime within itself! She feels as though she should be arrested. You should be Santana! Brittany is an angel! JK, NO JAIL FO YOU.

"Brittany..?" Santana whispers carefully after finally sitting next to Brittany right on the curb.

"Santana?" Brittany asks in an unusually blank tone.

Santana winces, this is not her Brittany. 'find something not cliché to say Santana!' she thinks to herself.

"I would say it's not what it looks like, but that's incredibly cliché." FUCK. "I didn't I-I mean I didn't mean to say that out loud! I was suppose to just think it! Brittany, let me start over." Santana takes a deep breath, takes Brittany's left hand and stares her blue, intelligent eyes.

"Brittany Susan Pierce, I am in hopelessly in love with you. I have been since that day when we met, I guess I never realized it because we've always acted this way, and I guess I uhh, kinda assumed all best friends act the way we did, which now, I can say: nope, not true. We've always been in love, hell, we never act different today than we used to..minus uhh the kisses..anyway, I just want to say that Rachel was upset because of Mr. Schue's not biological but still biological son, Jesse. He did something bad. But that doesn't matter, she was crying and I being the amazing friend I am, wrapped a clearly platonic arm around her shoulder so she could lean on meeee, when she's not strong, cause I'll be her frrriieeend, I'll help her carrrrry oooooon, shit, sorry..that song gets me everytime, yeah then she gave me this creepy ass looking stare than planted one on me, when I realized she kissed me, I pulled away and literally slapped her across the face! Brittany, I love you, and only you, please please please forgive me and please say you'll be my girlfriend?" Santana FINALLY finishes. Never thought she would honestly, thought she'd keep going. Damn, we should've broken out the violins for that one, even though it wasn't really all that sentimental, Pssh.

Brittany gazed into her eyes to find nothing but honesty, love and hope. CUTIES.

"Santana, i'd love to be your girlfriend, I actually forgave you before your started your monologue that could compete with Shakespeare. I was wrong to get jealous because we weren't officially together at the time. Baby, please forgive me for being jealous." says Brittany.

"Britt, why are you sorry? I think green looks good on you, minus the tears." says Santana with a goofy grin, she's glad they're okay.

"green..?" asks Brittany in a confused tone.

"Never mind Britt, i'll explain later.." whispers Santana while she leans in to pepper Brittany's face with cute little kisses.

Cue the cute giggle fest as Brittany and Santana are being like every lovesick couple.

Afterwards, Brittany gets serious..

"San, I need you to promise me something."

"Anything you want, babe."

"Pinky promise me that we'll try our hardest to make it through every hardship we ever encounter in our relationship?"

Santana grabs a hold of Brittany's chin to lift her eyes to lock with deep sea blue orbs, leans in to place a chaste kiss on Brittany's lips while intertwining their pinkies. She pulls away, looks deep into blue eyes and says "Pinky promise."

"Santana, why do I look so good in green?" Brittany asks as she and Santana walk to the car, still ignoring a screaming, crying, blubbering mess on the bench named Rachel Berry.

Hey Santana...isn't she suppose to be one of your best friends?

Ohhh yeah, I forgot, Girlfriend trumps Best Friend, got it.

"There's an expression that when someone else jealous, they turn into a 'green monster' a-" Santana tries to explain but gets cut off by a rare type of Brittany...the angry Brittany.

"SANTANA MARIA LOPEZ. YOU DID NOT JUST RESUME ME TO A GREEN MONSTER!" screamed Brittany as she turned to face Santana, yanking her hand away from tan fingers.

"Resemble, Britt?" Santana asked, terribly confused.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEANT! TAKE ME HOME, NOW." Santana is in shock by the blonde's words. _How the fuck did I manage to mess up so quickly? _Santana thinks to herself.

"Baby, please, just let me finish.." Santana pleaded with her eyes more than her own voice.

Sighing the blonde cheerio says in a cold voice, also unusual for the usually bubbly blonde "fine."

"I'm not calling or comparing you to a green monster, baby. I swear! I was talking about how jealousy is seen as green, so jealousy-or green- looks good on you. Babe, you being jealous really turns me on. I mean it's so sexy to know that you're mad at anyone for doing the smallest thing wrong. Such. A. Turn. On. Especially if you'd tell me I'm yours and make me yours." Santana rambles.

"Baby, stop." says Brittany "it's alright, I get it now, okay? I love you, now let's please leave, i'm tired of hearing Berry cry, and I could really use a cuddle after our long day. Okay?"

"Okay Britt, anything for you." says Santana as she smiles into a series of chaste pecks on pink lips.

Someone next to them coughin loudly, ya know, like in that annoying way that said person just craves attention. Both girls look to see who is interrupting them and gasp at that mischevious smirk. They freeze, looks like it's gonna be a while. It's already very late.

Puck. With a baseball bar in his hands.


	6. One Way, or Another I'm Gonna Get Ya'

**A/N: Hello Friends! I'm having issues sleeping, so I thought i'd update for ya! I love the reviews! I would also like to add some things about Brittany: 1) She is actually quite intelligent in my story, though she still may be random, and kinda ditzy, she's very smart. 2) This story is more of a mutual partnership, which portrays them as equals, carrying themselves, but still relying on one another, you know?**

**Oh and I do not own anything, just the ideas! And have fun reading..i think? I don't know, i'm new to this, sue me.**

* * *

_Puck. With a baseball bar in his hands._

Santana is freaking out on the inside..She doesn't know what to do. So she does what she knows best, insults.

"Hey Fuckerman, what do you think you're doin' wailing that thing around? Are you trying to size it up to that pint-sized dick you got in your pants?"Santana spits while throwing her best HBIC glare and slightly moving in front of Brittany, like hell she was gonna let him actually hurt her.

"Yo, Lezpez, I was just coming to ask your girl if she wanted seconds! She was having herself a great time, moaning and screaming my name while she was in the bed with ol' Puckasaurus here." He says with a smug grin, looking past the Latina to the Blonde cheerio, he gives her a wink and puckers his lips.

"Well, sucks for you asshat, she's hanging out with me right now!"

"Mhmmm, I notice you're pretty quiet back there blondie, why don't you give me your answer to my, amazing offer, and see if you can refuse...it's me, the hot, popular jock, or her, the carpet munching bull dyke cheerleader who was probably peekin' up all them damn skirts when she was loungin' around at the bottom of the pyramid."

Santana tensed..and Brittany noticed, _I think it's from the derogatory lesbian names...I need to protect my Sanny._ she thinks to herself.

"HEY!" bubbles up an angry tone from Brittany which blind-sided the other two, their jaws dropped, while they both found themselves to be quite turned on by the change in attitude within the blonde.

She struts up to a rather stunned Puck, grabs the bat from him and literally WOMPS him on his head. She grabs his collar and she lifts him so she's aiming her death glare right into his eyes.

"You listen here FUCKERMAN. You've made three mistakes in that little 'winning battle' you thought you had, would you like to hear them? I don't give a rats ass cause i'll tell you anyway, so you can know why i'm kicking your ass. One, you fucking treated me like I was a damn object, i'm a fucking human being, you treat me like a lady or you get hit in the head, we clear? Nod." he nods at her in a weak manner "Good. Two, You fucking called Santana shitty names that I find were highly unnecessary, you only say positive things, like how she's beautiful, smart, funny, or has the singing voice of an angel, clear? Nod." He nods timidly "Three, and I will repeat this after I told you in the hallway today, let me say it slowly and loud for ya: I DIIIID NOOOOT ENNNJJJOOOY SLLEEPPIINNG WIITTH YOOU, IT WAAAS MIISSEERRAABBLLE ANND I COOUULLDDNN'T WAAIIT FOOR IT TO BE OVVEEEEER! Good?" He nods and his shoulders slump.

He looks up at her and he tries to give her the _Please-don't-use-that-bat-because-that'll-fucking-hurt _look. She just scoffs and slams the bat right into his nose.

"Oh and Pucky dear" Brittany whispers in a sickeningly sweet voice and yanks his head up by his mowhawk so he looks her dead in the eye "Darling, if you ever tell anyone about this, i'll get you suspended for sexual harassment, bullying, and i don't know attempting to beat us down with baseball bats."

She waves to him, grabs a stunned Santana's hand and puts her in the passenger seat.

"Brittany, that was by far the hottest thing i had ever seen." says Santana in a raspy, flirtatious tone

"Babe, i'm drivinnnng, wait until we get back to your place, we can pop in some Sweet Valley High, and wait for your precious hand to heal properly." whines Brittany as they pull into Santana's driveway.

"Pinky promise me something San." says Brittany in a serious, yet timid tone.

"Anything, Britt."

"Pinky promise me that we will worry about our health, even if it means withholding." she says with nervous eyes.._we haven't even made love yet and i'm threatening to withhold, smooth Pierce, real freaking smooth._

"I pinky promise, Brittany." she says sweetly, and the blonde girl blushes as Santana interlaces there fingers after their pinky promise and brings Brittany's hands to her lips, kissing each knuckle gently.

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it folks! Sorry that it's kinda shorter than the other chapters. And I know I have rather erratic updates, sometimes ideas just come to me for this, so I just put them down! Review! and Have a Happy New Year! :D**


	7. Here's To Us

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the long wait! But here is another chapter! I've got exams, so i'm doing this instead of studying! I own nothing, no characters, nada. I just own the idea. Oh and I wanna let you guys know that i'm gonna be kinda moving fast paced here. If you don't like that, I apologize. My first ff so I know it won't be the greatest, anyway, enjoy!After an eventful 12 hour period, the girls decided to head home and sleep.**

* * *

Santana woke up to a head of blonde hair all over her face. She notices right away that it's Brittany's and has a huge grin on her face. Seriously, she looks like the cat from Alice In Wonderland, it's kinda creepy. She brushes the hair out of her face and starts peppering kisses on the pale skin of the blonde's neck. She hears a soft 'hmm' and knows that her plot to wake up her beloved mistress? noo..girlfriend? no..uhm her special person? Yeah that works.

Then at the realization that they don't have a label yet kind of freaks her out what will the idiots at school say? shit, shit, shit, without a label what will tell them if they ask "So are you two dating or what?" we'll be like "Oh no, we just make out and promise withholding until after my bum arm is fixed" I CAN'T REPLY WITH THAT- her thoughts get interrupted by a soft voice from above her, she must have been zoning out harcore.

"San, you're thinking so much my brain is going to explode like POOOOOFFF!" Brittany says with an adorable yet exaggerated hand gesture. gosh, she's so cute thinks Santana. as she gazes at the girl in her arms dreamily.

"San?" chokes out of the blonde in a nervous, and embarrassed voice. "Yes, Britt?" asks Santana in a raspy I-just-woke-up voice. "I want to say sorry about my freaking out on Puckerman yesterday, i'm not apologizing to him, but I want to apologize to you, because I kind of said some things that were really inappropriate. Especially my swearing I don't know what came over me I just-hmmm" her rambling gets interrupted by a pair of soft lips on hers. "Britt, don't apologize okay? I thought it was hot, and it needed to be done." replies the latina in a loving voice.

"Brittany, I have a question too.." says a nervous black haired beauty. "What's up, Santana?" asks the blonde in a reassuring tone noting the girl's nerves in her head. "Iwaswonderingifyou'dliketogoonadatewithme" spits out the nervous mess, I don't think an auctioneer could understand that, Santana, get it out right. "What was that, honey?" a confused Brittany says. "Uh-hmm I w-was wonder-ring if-f you w-would g-go on a d-date w-with m-me..?" stutters Santana. Brittany grabs the latina's face between both hands, and looking into hopeful chocolate orbs "Of course I would Santana, it would be an honor."

It's safe to say that Santana has a celebration in her head. You go Glen Coco! Shine like a star! Oh god, that sounded like something old creeper Rachel used to say she thinks to herself.

"Do you think are parents are gonna be mad?" Santana asks in a small voice. "San, I know that both of our sets of parents are very open minded. I know they'll be okay with this, we just have to be a this for them to be. Sometimes it's easier to understand when there's a label. We're in that area between friends with benefits and girlfriends, we're not sure enough as a couple to be able to tell them, but soon my love, I swear upon it." the blonde ends that monologue with a faux british accent to try and make the other smile "You're right, B. You're so smart. The only thing that i'm sure about is that my love for you is out of this world." says Santana. "Uggh, I love you and all, but that was SOOOOOOOOOOO cheeeeeeesy." replies the blonde in an exasperated tone.

Santana just smiles at the blonde and goes in for a kiss. They both see a huge skyline of never ending fireworks whenever their bodies connect.

Brittany is the one to break the kiss first, who is very breathless I might add.

"San, I need to take a shower, and no you cannot join me." says the blonde in a matter-of-fact tone.

"UGH, FINE. It's too early for me to see you naked anyway!" retorts the latina, flashing her lover a cheeky wink.

"Oh shut up!" says the blonde in a kidding tone while throwing a pillow at Santana, making her fall over on the bed, pretending to be dead.

"Oh no! Sanny, i'm soooo sorry! I didn't know a pillow can do that much damage!" a panicky voice says as she rushes over and straddles the latina, trying to see if she's alive. She leans really close to the brunette and then..

"Ohhhh Brittany, feeling frisky are we?" says Santana and shoves her tongues into an open, surprised mouth. Brittany snaps out of her shock with the feel of a velvet tongue flicking at hers. She reciprocates the kiss and they end up in a heating make-out session, you can tell these two will be sex addicts ALREADY.

They break the kiss after several minutes, but Brittany is pouting. "Sanny, that was mean, I thought you were seriously hurt.." says the blonde in a hurt voice. "Oh, B. I'm so sorry, I thought it would be funny! I didn't mea-" She gets cut off by a pair of lips, OTRA VEZ. "Shut up, San. I was just kidding. You're so dang adorable!" tells Santana in a very cheerful tone.

They both get their showers and are ready to head to school. They're walking to Santana's red Audi R8. She got it for her 16th birthday, her parents apologizing for being at their jobs, and stuff. She grabs Brittany's hand just before the blonde steps in the care and pulls her in for a passionate kiss. Little did they know, a nosy Quinn Fabray drives by, gasping at the sight she sees then stepping on the gas so she can tell get to school before they do to tell everyone because without Rachel Berry as her woman, she is a gossipy bitch. Santana hears a car speed up right by her house, but doesn't seem to care while she's staring into ocean blue.

Then she remembers she must do something.

"Pinky promise me something, B."

"Anything for you, San."

"Pinky promise me that you will NOT bug me about this damn date, it is a surprise, no pouting your way into my plans!"

"Awwh, Sanny please, ANYTHING but that!"

"Stop pouting!"

The pout is still in its place.

"Brittany Susan Pierce."

"UGH, FINE! I PIN-KY PRO-MISE!" huffs the blonde, knowing she lost this battle.

* * *

**A/N: That's it. There was a little bit of foreshadowing, yes I am planning on adding a tiny side bar of Faberry. Oh and Brittany is very smart in mine, but she only acts dumb at school. Review, criticism is welcome, I guess, but I prefer love! **


	8. Rumor Has It

**A/N: Hello, readers! Sorry about the update, it seems as though every single thing is trying to get in my way, and stop me from updating! But without further ado, here is the next chapter, which by the way, I do not own Glee, or any of the characters etc. All these mistakes along with the idea, so enjoy!**

* * *

_"Ma, what are you guys talking about?" says a groggy boy who was on the hospital couch next to his Mom and twin sister. Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce you to Alejandro Florentino Lopez-Pierce, he's got blonde hair, and brown eyes, and fair skin, while his sister is Mami's little girl, he is a Mommy's boy. He worships the ground Brittany walks on. "Annie asked about how Mommy and I met little man, you wanna listen in? Come cuddle with Mami and we'll pick up where we left off." says Santana patting the seat next to her. He grins and scrambles up to cuddle into his Ma, "Okay, ready Ma!"..._

* * *

**GENERAL POV**

I would say that this has been a crazy past few days. Sheesh, with Santana finally realizing her love for Brittany, Puck being a butthole as he always does. But in a way, they should thank him, he made the latina get her head out of her booty and decide to be with Brittany and accept her feelings. Brittany thinks Santana asked her to be her girlfriend yesterday, but she's not sure, yesterday was kind of a blur for both of them, and she clearly doesn't remember, we're just gonna let it slide though.

But guys, guess what? She asked Santana on a date! My heart is soaring! It makes them so happy! But enough about their thoughts, let's get out of their heads and get back to this day!

* * *

After a quiet drive, these two lovebirds pull up to school and immediately get a chill, something's up. The way that everyone is staring at them, they figured someone must have opened their mouths about these two being in love. _FUCK WE AREN'T EVEN TOGETHER YET, THESE BITCHES BETTER KEEP THEIR MOUTHS SHUT. I WILL FIGURE OUT WHOEVER DID THIS, AND I WILL KICK THEM ALL IN THEIR DAMN BABY MAKING ORGANS. _thinks Santana as she starts to get pissed off with all of these people. These two people walk by the car and stare at Brittany and Santana, and chocolate eyes turn icy and she growls "What the fuck are you looking at you fucking punks?" and they scramble away as fast as they can mumbling "nothing" as they run inside.

Brittany is feeling pretty down after watching that interaction. Seeing Santana act like that makes her feel like Santana is embarrassed of her. So she rushes to get her stuff out of the car. "Bye, San." she says in a sad tone and rushes into school.

"Brittany, wait!" Santana calls after her, but gets no answer. She wonders what happened in the time it took for them to get here and her rushing out. _Is she having second thoughts..? Obviously she doesn't want me anymore..this morning she wanted me...what changed? I was just gonna have us announce it at the assembly today. I had a duet prepared for us and everything..what happened? _Santana puts on her ultimate HBIC face, she's gonna make everyone's lives hell today.

* * *

**Before Glee Club...**

"BRITTANY!" calls Sam, her brother.

"What do you want?" She says in a blank tone.

"What the fuck did happened?" he asks in hysterics.

"What do you mean?" she asks with curiosity.

"Well your best friend Santana has been ordering up slushie facials left and right, even to the Glee Club! EVEN TO RACHEL! What the fuck happened between the two of you! Why are you avoiding her?!" He exclaims, his voice steadily rising.

"I don't know what you're talking about." she states in a sassy tone.

He goes up to her and grabs her by the shoulders, staring her dead in the eyes. "Whatever happened, fix it. You two need to be okay, it keeps the peace, and she makes my big ol' sister happy, Paige isn't gonna be happy when she find out that Santana isn't involved in our lives anymore, neither is Cedes, or our Mom and Dad. You know that. Fix it." He says sternly, leaving no option. She just nods because she's never seen her brother this scary.

She has to go face Santana after avoiding her like a plague all day, _here goes nothing._

* * *

__All throughout the day, Santana was torturing everyone. She found out from JBI that Quinn was the one who said all that shit about them. _Some kind of friend she is_ Santana thinks as she order a whole truckload of slushie facials for Quinn.

Her heart stops when she sees Brittany actually walking towards her with a serious look. She looks mad at Santana, and that makes the latina's heart sink.

Brittany is so nervous. So very nervous, she doesn't know how to approach this, but Santana beats her to it.

"Britt, i'm so sorry for whatever I did, today was the worst day i've ever had. I need you, period. Today made me realize that I cannot live without you. Please don't ever do this to me ever again. I'm sorry i'm sorry i'm so so sorry!" Santana wimpers, with tears in her eyes.

Brittany's heart breaks, _why did I ever think that Santana would do this to me? I plan to make this girl my bride somed_-

"Brittany, you want to marry me someday..?" Santana asks with hopeful eyes.

Uh...uhmm-uh..crap..uh-mm, you weren't supposed to her that..uhm but y-yes, I would." the blonde stutters out with a lump in her throat.

"Brittany Susan Pierce, I cannot wait for the day to walk down the aisle as your fiancee." States Santana completely serious.

Brittany swoons. She gets down on one knee, and pulls out the ring she has on her middle finger, it's her favorite. It was her grandmother, with a sapphire stone on it.

"Santana, this isn't proposal, it's a promise, this is my favorite ring, and I want you to have it, as a promise that yes, I will marry you someday, I know that people will think we're crazy but they don't understand us. We've been in love since we were five, when we met on the top of that hill. I know they will not understand, but it doesn't matter, i've been in love with you for the longest time, and I need you to be mine, for the rest of my life. I feel like i've had to stop myself from doing this since 8th grade, so will you do me the favor of not only being my girlfriend, but soon to be fiancee?" Brittany asks a crying Santana in a loving tone, choking down tears.

"Y-yes you sap" Santana says as Brittany slides the ring on her finger. Brittany gets off of her knee and picks Santana up and twirls her around in a hug, giving her a loving kiss as she lowers her to the ground.

Brittany tangles their fingers together, and starts to walk forward, but gets tugged back by Santana and falls into a kiss where Santana claims her lips in a passionate kiss. "I promise that i'll get you a promise ring too, love." Santana says breathlessly.

"Pinky promise?" asks Brittany, holding up the pinky of the hand not being gripped by Santana's good hand.

"Pinky promise." says Santana, holding up her broken hand and clumsily linking their pinkies.

"Now come on babe, let's go face the school, together." she says after claiming her broken hand back. And they walk back to the populated section of the school hand-in-hand.

* * *

**A/N: There you have it folks! Let me know if you want me to include their parents reactions, or to just imply their parents reactions?**


End file.
